


Unspoken

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips
Summary: Just a little sad drabble for the baby Delphine. Read it or don't. Lmao.





	Unspoken

People saw Delphine as this carefree, professional person. But little did they know that behind all the fake smiles and forced laughs, there was someone who needed attention. 

Not from being famous. 

But for being herself. 

All her life she had been hurt and mistreated. Her parents were disappointed in her, yet more than pleased with her older sister. Always comparing her and telling her to do better, truth was. Delphine was brilliant. Her IQ had always been higher than it should for her age. Yet, they destroyed her mentally and nobody took notice. So one day, she thought nobody would notice if she just...

Disappeared. 

Of course, that was the plan. She was only seventeen. Living at her. Boarding school. Sharing a dorm room with her older sister. And as Delphine's grades fell, her sisters excelled. Delphine gave up, all she ever wanted to do was please her parents but she was never smart enough, never enough like her sister. 

And one day, it all got to her and she couldn't bare it any longer. And that's the story to how her sister found her in the bathtub bleeding out. Back when Delphine hadn't learned that had she just cut the arteries on the top of her feet too, she would've succeeded. 

Her sister was the one who found her, the one who cried. Delphine had cried so much, that she was unable to do so when her sister found her half unconscious. She remembers being back in the empty cold hospital room, her sister by her side the entire time, clinging to her hand for support. Anyone could've thought that her sister was the one signed into the room because Delphine was left comforting her. That's when Delphine's parents decided shipped her overseas. Let her stay there. That's where she blossomed and studied harder, landing a place a Berkeley. Meeting Cosima Niehaus... oh Cosima... Cosima made her heart swell. But Delphine didn't deserve Cosima, so she shut her out, built up her walls higher. Now they're strangers again. With the thought of what could of been had Delphine just let her in in that drunken night they shared that long stare in comfortable silence. But she didn't. She chose to kick Cosima out and never speak to her again. 

Cosima hated her now. 

Delphine still remembers saying goodbye to her sister. 

"Why is it so hard to say goodbye?" Delphine had asked her as they both cried. "Because everyone doubts that there will be another hello," her sister replied with a chocked out sob as she cupped Delphine's cheeks and kissed her younger sisters forehead, sobbing. 

Delphine will never forget that moment for as long as she lived. Because, as much as she didn't get along with her parents and had no friends. She had her sister. She always had her sister. Up until she left. 

October, 3, 2000. Her sister got into a car accident and was pronounced dead. Delphine was told weeks after it had happened, because she was forgotten about. She was tossed aside and had no time to make it back for her sisters funeral. 

Her sister was all she had left... now she has nothing. She had a chance at Cosima, but tore it down at her own accord.

For you see, her whole life, Delphine was never outspoken. She liked to be quiet, so nobody would look or stare. So that way there is no room for judgement. That doesn't stop her from having so many things to say. 

Attempt of suicide was one of the many things Delphine regretted doing as a reckless teen. All those years of stolen adolescents wasted on being sad and striving too achieve the impossible, her parents love and acceptance. For her sister was drowned in it, they had none left over to give to her. 

So now, that is the reason why Delphine smokes. For each cigarette she smokes is lit by a flame of her own regrets. 

That is why she is addicted to song lyrics that spill her heart out for her. That's why she's caught screaming at the top of her lungs while the music drowns it out at 2am lost in a bottle of expensive wine.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more I guess?


End file.
